The present invention relates generally to a method and a system to enable software, and more particularly, to a method and system to remotely grant indefinite access to previously inactivated software options resident in memory of a device.
Information exchange between a centralized facility and remote medical diagnostic devices and supporting systems, such as medical imaging systems, has steadily improved in recent years. Examples of some medical devices and systems capable of exchanging information remotely include magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) systems, computed tomography (CT) systems, ultrasound and x-ray systems, and positron emission tomography (PET) systems. Typically, these systems are factory configured with several activated options including options that a particular customer may not utilize. Some known systems permit a user to “configure” a device to its needs, but these systems require the user to determine and, often, guess as to what features will be needed in the future. To further complicate matters, customers owning multiple devices often network these devices even though they have different options activated.
Known systems attempt to sense on-going customer needs by arranging for service technicians to physically travel to the location of the device, install and enable the option as well as calibrate the device to ensure proper operation. Requiring a service technician to physically visit the device results in unnecessary delay and device down-time.
Further advancements provide remote service to medical diagnostic systems in an effort to allow a level of service on a continual and interactive basis as needed by many facilities. In one such system, a facility can interactively receive messages via a network and can respond automatically to the messages if configured correctly. Data required to analyze the state of operation of the medical diagnostic devices can be transferred during an electronic connection. This technique greatly facilitates identification of system problems, allows questions to be posed to the subscribing service provider, facilitates transfer of updates and imaging protocols, and permits standard and customized reports to be transmitted to subscribing systems or stations. The interactive aspect of this technique allows the medical diagnostic facility to remain current on services provided by the centralized service facility and to readily communicate with the centralized facility.
While such advancements in the provision of remote services to medical diagnostic devices have greatly enhanced the level of service and information exchange, they have not been used to grant indefinite access to a software option resident in memory of a device in a secure and proficient manner.
There is a need for a system where a customer would have the ability to request indefinite access to and use of an inactivated option preinstalled in memory of a device remotely located from a centralized facility. Often, healthcare or other facilities may desire to minimize initial purchase price expenditures, employee training sessions, or other expenses by limiting the number of options that are activated.
Later, as usage of the device increases, requests for access to inactivated options increase, or conditions suggest that it is favorable to have indefinite access to and use of particular inactivated options, then the facilities may request indefinite activation of one or more of the inactivated options. Therefore, there is a need for efficiently granting indefinite access to and use of inactivated options of a device located remotely from a centralized facility.
It would therefore be desirable to design a method and system for granting indefinite access to and use of inactivated software options resident on a device.